A variety of segmented stator designs for electric machines are known. By definition, these segmented stators include multiple individual stator segments that are assembled together. Each stator segment typically includes a metal core formed of laminated steel and defining yoke and tooth portions. An insulative material is typically positioned on one or more portions of each metal core to prevent direct contact (or arcing) between the metal cores and magnet wire wound around the stator teeth.
In the assembled segmented stator, the insulative material of each stator segment typically abuts the insulative materials of adjacent stator segments along their side edges. However, any gap between these adjacent insulative materials presents a potential arc path—between magnet wire on the stator teeth and the stator segments' metal cores—that can result in electrical shorting. For this reason, insulative paper is sometimes placed over the metal joints between adjacent stator segments. Alternatively, the amount of wire wound around the stator teeth is sometimes limited to ensure adequate clearance between the magnet wire and the metal cores. Additionally, fixturing tools and devices are commonly employed when assembling segmented stators to align the end faces of the individual stator segments with one another.
As recognized by the present inventors, existing designs for segmented stators and stator segments are disadvantaged in several respects. For example, the use of insulative paper along the joints between adjacent stator segments increases the manufacturing complexity and cost of segmented stators. Similarly, the use of fixturing tools for aligning the end faces of adjacent stator segments increases the manufacturing complexity and cost of segmented stators. Further, limiting the amount of magnet wire wound about the stator teeth can adversely affect the performance or efficiency of the segmented stator.